The invention relates to an adjustable dead bolt assembly to be used in connection with a cylinder lock and can be adjusted to suit two door specifications.
The parent application discloses an adjustable dead bolt assembly which includes a bolt casing in which is mounted slideably a bolt, and an extension housing in which is mounted slideably a telescopic bolt extension member which is connected to the rear end of the bolt. The bolt extension member can be adjusted between a retracted position and a stretched position so that the entire length of the bolt can be shorter or longer as desired. In this dead bolt assembly, in order to prevent the bolt from releasing out of the bolt casing, the rear portion of the bolt is provided with raised surfaces on the periphery of the bolt, i.e. the cross-section of the rear portion is arranged to be larger than that of the front portion of the bolt, so that, when the bolt moves forward, the rear portion is stopped by a front plate which is screwed to the front end of the bolt casing. To fabricate such a bolt, it is required to use a stock of larger cross-section from which a large portion must be removed by machining. This increases the cost of the material as well as the processing steps of the bolt.